El amor de mis hijos
by Ralza
Summary: Dos chicos buscan a sus padres para pedirles ayuda para su “madre”, en el proceso cuentan su historia.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, es la primera vez que me animo a publicar un fic en este sitio, tal vez por el temor a ser rechazada, en fin, estoy tratando de utilizar esto como una terapia de relajación por el estrés que tengo en mi trabajo.

Espero que les guste, y comentarios buenos y malos son bienvenidos

**El amor de mis hijos**

Derechos: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, a excepción de Diandra y Serge

Clasificación: R

Un universo alterno, donde se retoman algunos datos de los 5 libros de Harry Potter

Personajes: Remus, Sirius, Lucius, James, Severus, y Dumbledore

Resumen: Dos chicos buscan a sus padres para pedirles ayuda para su "madre", en el proceso cuentan su historia

Críticas y comentarios: Por favor a Mpreg, Prostitución, Violencia física.

En una cabaña de la campiña inglesa...

Remus Lupin, se sentó con cuidado, el dolor lo atravesaba completamente, impidiéndole caminar por mucho tiempo, miró una nota en la pequeña mesa de la sala.

_Mamá,_

_Salimos a traer algunas cosas para la cena de la noche¡no hagas nada,la casa esta limpia, recogimos nuestros cuartos, el césped esta podado, y hay comida lista en el horno._

_Te queremos_

_Diandra y Serge_

Remus sonrío al leer la nota, pero se sentía culpable, sus hijos no tenían por que cuidarlo como si fuese un completo inválido. No le tenía miedo a la muerte, realmente después de todo lo que había pasado, era lo menos le importaba, pero que iban a ser sus pequeños sin él.

En una cafetería en las afueras de Londres...

Lucius Malfoy entró en la cafetería muggle, en cualquier otra condición nunca hubiese ido a un lugar como esos, pero en cuanto la vio supo que valía la pena. Era una chica hermosa, con el pelo largo rubio, platinado como el suyo, una perfecta cara de muñeca de porcelana, y los ojos de un extraño verde-ámbar que la hacia más atractiva.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía Diandra,- dijo cuando se acercó a la mesa.

-Si no fuese por que es una emergencia, júralo que no querría volver a verte, Lucius.- Un suspiro de resignación salió de los labios de Malfoy.

-Sabes que te quiero, que eres bienvenida a la Mansión Malfoy y que nunca te negaría nada...

-Es mejor que abandones tu discurso de padre amoroso, nunca te voy a perdonar lo que le hiciste a mi mamá.

-Pero Diandra, yo sólo quería lo mejor para ti, y obviamente él no te lo puede dar. Eres una hermosa chica, deberías estar vestida con las mejores telas, adornada con las más caras joyas, viajar por todo el mundo...

-Por eso intentaste quitarle la custodia, sabiendo que las autoridades del mundo mágico no te la negarían a ti.- Dijo en voz baja la chica, mientras los recuerdos de lo que había pasado hace casi 9 años, la llenaron.

Hace 9 años...

-Yo quiero mis galletas hechas con miel,- dijo una pequeña Diandra mientras terminaba su tarea de matemáticas.

-Mamá me prometió que hoy iba a ser de chocolate,- Serge miró a su hermana con la autoridad que tienen los hermanos mayores. Remus entró al cuarto cargando una bandeja con dos vasos de leche y galletas recién horneadas y separadas en dos secciones.

-Niños, no se peleen, les preparé de los dos tipos, y quiero que se acaben la leche.- Los dos niños sonrieron y cada uno se sirvió galletas, en eso alguien tocó a la puerta. Remus abrió y se encontró con tres magos que lo miraban con desprecio.

-Suponemos que usted es Remus Lupin, licántropo con número de identificación 9876.

-Sí¿qué es lo que desean?.

-Somos del Departamento para el cuidado de los Niños, y tenemos una orden para transferir a Diandra Malfoy con su padre, el señor Lucius Malfoy.

-No hay una Diandra Malfoy, mi hija es Diandra Lupin,- Diandra miró como su mami estaba pálido.

-Ya no, el señor Malfoy, ha reconocido a la niña como su hija, y cómo es de esperarse, no desea que esté en compañía de un monstruo como usted, de hecho tal vez debamos llevarnos al otro niño¿cuál es su nombre?.

-Serge Lupin, señor, no es un licántropo y tiene 8 años de edad.

-¿Quién es el padre?

-No aparece en el expediente señor.

-Tomando en cuenta los antecedentes del señor Lupin, no me extraña.- Remus enrojeció y bajó la vista, si ellos supiesen quién era el padre de Serge...

-Mami,- dijo Diandra, tomando la mano de Remus.

-Vamos pequeña, tu padre y tu familia te esperan.- dijo uno de los magos.

-¡No¡Yo no quiero ir,- instintivamente Diandra se aferró a Remus, Serge se acercó a ellos, y colocó sus manos en los hombros de su hermanita.

-¡No pueden hacerlo! Solo les pido tiempo, para poder hablar con Lucius Malfoy y aclarar este mal entendido.- Diandra sólo recordó como los hombres sacaron sus varitas, como tres hechizos golpearon a Remus y este fue aventado contra una de las paredes, dos de los magos tomaron a los niños e intentaron sacarlos de la casa, pero nunca se imaginaron que un lobo es un peligro mortal cuando sus cachorros están en peligro.

Dos días después Remus, estaba en una sala, encadenado de manos y pies, ante las principales cabezas del Ministerio de Magia.

-Usted es culpable de atacar a tres hombres en el cumplimiento de su deber,- dijo Dolores Umbridge.- no puedo creer que un monstruo como usted estuviera con esos pobres niños todos estos años.- Remus alzó la vista, no podía contestar, lo habían amordazado, después de que aquellos sujetos intentaron llevarse a sus hijos, simplemente dejó que el lobo tomará control, estaba seguro que les había roto algunos huesos, pero los había sacado de la casa, una hora después, Aurores llegaron a la pequeña casa y lo atacaron. Si hubiese sido un mago normal, lo hubiesen arrestado, pero él tendría derecho a un defensor y a un juicio, pero siendo lo que era, simplemente, lo estaban condenando.

-¿Dónde pagarás tu sentencia¿Azkaban¿Un campo de concentración para hombres lobo?- Remus sentía como el mundo se le derrumbaba, lo iban a apartar de sus hijos, Diandra estaría con Malfoy, pero Serge... tal vez tendría que declarar quién era su padre para que lo enviaran con él.

La puerta se abrió y Lucius Malfoy entró, con una calma extraordinaria, extendió un papel al Primer Ministro, éste después de leerlo, suspiró.

-¿Esta seguro señor Malfoy?

-Completamente Fudge, he decidido dejar que mi hija sea custodiada de cualquier peligro por este licántropo, usted sabe como los perros son criaturas leales, espero eso de un lobo.

-Como usted ordene,- como un movimiento de su varita,- las cadenas desaparecieron y Remus fue liberado. Lucius le indicó que lo siguiera. Al salir del Ministerio, Lucius sin voltear a verlo le dijo:

-No creas que lo hice por ti, Diandra no ha parado de llorar y no quiere comer, y no me gusta ver a mi hija sufrir.

-Lo entiendo¿sabes dónde esta Serge?

-De regreso en tu casa, lo llevaron provisionalmente a un orfanato, pero según mis fuentes lo trataron bien.

Unos minutos después Remus estaba abrazando a sus dos hijos, y Lucius simplemente se retiró.

Presente

-Yo quería lo mejor para ti, pero tú lo querías a él.

-Es mi mamá, siempre ha estado conmigo y es por eso que vengo a pedirte tu ayuda.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Lucius sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Diandra nunca le pediría ayuda, al menos que fuese algo grave.- ¿Mordió a alguien?

-No, esta muy enfermo,- los ojos de Diandra se humedecieron, aunque la chica no dejó que una lágrima se le escapará.- Mamá se esta muriendo.

En el callejón Diagon...

Sirius Black caminó hacia el pequeño bar, donde lo habían citado. Pronto vió a un chico sentado, viéndolo fijamente. Sus ojos azules casi grises, y el cabello negro eran extrañamente parecidos a los rasgos de su familia.

-¿Eres tú Serge Lupin, -preguntó el animago.

-Sí, y usted no necesita presentar, señor Sirius Black.- El tono cortante del chico molestó a Sirius.

-Mira niño, no estoy para perder el tiempo contigo, yo sólo vine...

-Mi mamá esta muy enfermo, y no quiero perderlo,- Serge miró a Sirius a los ojos.

-En tu nota decías que Remus Lupin necesitaba mi ayuda¿quieres que les preste dinero para que lleven a tu madre al hospital?- Sirius no pudo evitar sentirse celoso por aquella desconocida, que era la esposa de su Moony.

-No, mi mamá es Remus Lupin.- Miles de pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de Sirius, Moony estaba enfermo, gravemente por la expresión en el rostro de su hijo...y tenía un hijo... ¿con quién?

-¿Quién es tu padre?

-¿Acaso no ves el parecido? Soy tu hijo, Sirius Black.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Mil gracias a NessaSnape5 y Patrick Black por sus comentarios, y a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molesta de leerla. Espero que este capítulo aclare algunas cosas, y como siempre los comentarios son bien recibidos.

Besos,

Ralza

El amor de mis hijos

Capítulo 2

Abandono y nacimiento

Soy tu hijo Sirius Black, era lo que se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Sirius, sin embargo cada vez que lo miraba se convencía de que era su hijo... un hijo suyo y de Moony.

-¿Por qué Remus nunca me dijo nada,- era una pregunta más para él mismo, que para el chico de 17 años que estaba en frente de él.

-¿Quiere que le de las razones más importantes, ó. ¿dejó que usted mismo las descubra señor Black?- La furia contenida en las palabras del chico, no pasaron por alto para el animago.

-¿Por que no me dices la historia, supongo que tu "madre" te la habrá dicho.

-Pese a la clase de sujeto que es usted, él nunca diría nada malo en contra suya, mi hermana y yo tuvimos que utilizar nuestros propios métodos.

-¿Hermana?- Sirius sentía la boca seca, parecía una de esas novelas baratas que los muggles leía, primero descubría que tenía un hijo con Remus, y ahora que había una hermana.

-Todo a su debido tiempo Black. En fin mi hermana y yo, gracias a nuestros genes, no somos unos idiotas, año tras año, vimos el desprecio que el mundo mágico tiene hacia personas como mi mamá, sólo por ser diferentes una vez al mes. Pero además de eso, hemos visto como él se consume, como la soledad lo iba acabando, algunas noches, lo escuchábamos llorar, y como él no nos iba a decir nada, buscamos un hechizo para buscar en sus recuerdos.- Serge sacó una pequeña esfera de sus bolsillos y la colocó en frente de Sirius.- ¿Quiere saber por qué el no le dijo nada? Tóquela.

Sirius titubeo un momento antes de su mano tocará la suave superficie de la esfera. Como si fuese un pequeño televisor, vio imágenes, de un pasado de más de 17 años.

Pasado

Remus Lupin, iba contento a su casa, ahora comprendía muchas cosas de la actitud de Moony en los últimos dos meses, el por qué el lobo rechazaba a Sirius. Se imaginaba la cara de su amor cuando se enterara de la noticia. Al entrar a su casa, su olfato inmediatamente detectó el aroma de dos personas, Sirius y James; era perfecto podía darles una sorpresa... pero la sorpresa la tuvo el licántropo cuando los vio besándose.

-No Sirius, esto no esta bien, yo amo a Lily,- la voz de James se escuchaba agitada.

-Pero también me amas a mí, ¿no es así James,- Sirius acarició el cabello desordenado de su amigo.

-No me trajiste aquí para hablar de nuestra traición a Remus y Lily, ¿verdad?

-No, te traje por que creo saber quién es el traidor.

-¿Quién?

-Remus

-Eso no es posible, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, Remus es incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien, y además es un licántropo, ellos son leales a su manada, y somos parte de ella.

-Es una criatura oscura, por naturaleza le sirven a Voldemort, además he escuchado que aquellos que se le unan, podrán pedir lo que deseen, incluyendo la cura a la licantropía. ¿Acaso eso no es lo que siempre ha querido Remus?

-Pero Sirius... él es nuestro amigo, y ha sido tu amante desde que estábamos en Hogwarts, él no nos puede traicionar.

-Ha estado muy raro últimamente, el lobo me rechaza y creo que es por qué sabe que estamos en bandos separados.

-¿Has hablado con él?

-No, lo mantendré vigilado, pero quiero que te cuides de él, protege a Lily y al pequeño Harry, es más creo que no debes dejar que Remus vuelva a ir a tu casa.

-Pero ... Lily empezará a preguntarme, ella lo quiere mucho, y no creerá que es un traidor.

-Invéntale lo que sea, no quiero perderte James- Sirius besó la boca de su mejor amigo, y éste le correspondió. En silencio Remus salió de la casa, camino por espacio de varias horas sin rumbo fijo, no lloró, no gritó, si lo hacía, sabía muy bien que el dolor lo haría estallar.

Presente

-Yo...nunca supe que él estaba allí, nunca lo volví a ver después de ese día.

-¿Para que lo querías ver? ¿Para mantenerlo vigilado y que no le hiciera nada a tu verdadero amor, James Potter? ¿Quieres saber por qué el lobo te rechazaba? Mamá estaba embarazado de mí, por naturaleza las lobas al estar preñadas se comportan hostiles con los padres de los cachorros. Pero a ti te importaba otra persona...

Sirius sentía que una espantosa opresión crecía en su pecho, Remus se había dado cuenta de su amorío con James y que ellos pensaban que él era un traidor, y simplemente se había quitado del camino. Poco después del atentado donde James y su familia casi pierden la vida, Sirius supo que el traidor era otro. Y fue tanta su vergüenza que no se atrevió a buscar a Remus.

-Yo... yo amo a tu madre...

-A mi no me importa escuchar la versión de tu historia. Los siguientes meses mamá deambulo, tratando de conseguir trabajo, de alimentarse para que yo estuviese bien... lo admiro por eso, yo creo que en su lugar hubiese abortado al hijo de aquel que me hizo tanto daño.

Pasado

Remus estaba cansado, había trabajado horas extras, pero en su condición todo le resultaba difícil, al llegar a su pequeño departamento lo único que pensaba era en darse un baño con agua caliente y dormir.

En el baño las contracciones empezaron, Remus simplemente colocó hechizos en las paredes para evitar que los vecinos escucharan sus gritos de dolor, no tenía a quien acudir, Peter era el traidor, James y... Sirius..., no podía ir con ellos, no podía pensar en ellos, pero a su mente vino la imagen de ese beso, de las palabras de Sirius "no quiero perderte". Remus se acarició su abultado vientre, no quería perder a su cachorro, a su motivo para vivir.

Presente

-Fueron casi 30 horas de trabajo de parto,- dijo Serge mientras sus manos jugaban con la servilleta que estaba encima de la mesa.- Ni siquiera el parto de Diandra fue fácil. ¿Te lo puedes imaginar, sólo, esperando a que su cuerpo se adaptara, a que sus caderas se acomodaran para que un bebé pudiese nacer, sólo, sin que nadie lo animara o consolara, sin nadie le ofreciera algo para beber, sólo, con sus gritos y eso gracias a ti.- Los ojos de Serge se clavaron en Sirius, éste tenía la vista en la mesa.- Cómo te podrás imaginar, lo despidieron de su trabajo, y al no tener dinero lo sacaron del departamento, en pleno invierno.

Pasado

Remus estaba sentado en el piso, su mente buscaba una forma de encontrar refugio y comida para esa noche, Serge se había callado, probablemente su pequeño tenía mucha hambre, pero también se estaba congelando. Hacía mucho frío, y la nieve no dejaba de caer. Un hombre se colocó frente a Remus, Clive Perkins, un excompañero de Howgarts.

-Hace frío ¿verdad Remus, o ¿acaso los seres como tú no lo sienten?- Perkins había sido amigo de Malfoy y Snape, un mago de sangre pura y rico. Remus no dijo nada, un leve gemido de Serge hizo que el mago viera el pequeño bulto apretado contra el pecho del licántropo.- Un hijo ... ¿quién te embarazó?- Remus volvió a quedarse callado. — Que te parece si vienes conmigo, te ofrezco comida y un albergue para ti y tu pequeño bastardo.

-¿A cambio de que?

-Tengo una casa donde se atienden a huéspedes con gustos y necesidades especiales, trabaja para mi Lupin y te aseguró que no tendrás que estar en la calle.- Remus sabía lo que le proponía Clive, y sabía lo que significaba para él... pero hacía mucho frío y su bebé...no tenía más de un mes de edad.

-Acepto,- murmuró Remus. Clive lo condujo a un elegante edificio, y lo llevó a uno de los pisos superiores, una cálida habitación estaba lista, y un elfo doméstico estaba sirviendo la cena.

-Trae una cuna para el niño, y lo que se requiera para él, - ordeno Clive, el elfo asintió y desapareció.

-¿Lo tenías todo preparado?

-Te vi hace dos días, y siempre dije que si trabajaras en mi negocio, te iría bien. Te dejo Remus, por esta noche dejare que te alimentes y bañes, tanto tú como a tú bastardo, disfruta lo que te ofrezco, pero mañana hablaremos de negocios y tendrás que atender a tu primer cliente.

Presente

-Mamá permaneció en esa casa por casi 6 años, y desagraciadamente como dijo ese sujeto Perkins, le fue muy bien, hombres ricos...magos que en público lo despreciaban y se asqueaban de tocarlo, en la noche, lo poseían; siempre lo lastimaban, el lobo dentro de él rechazaba a esos sujetos que tomaban su cuerpo, pero eso lo hacía más estrecho, y excitaba más a los malditos que se acostaban con él. Había ocasiones en que no podía ni caminar, y por si eso fuera poco, 3 magos se obsesionaron con él, lo torturaban... nunca supimos exactamente que fue lo que lo obligaron hacer, incluso con el hechizo, no pudimos entrar en esos recuerdos, pero siempre que esos magos lo "visitaban", mamá se quedaba días en la cama, con golpes y quemaduras en cuerpo y cara.

Sirius quería vomitar, era demasiada información para un solo día, y también era demasiado su culpabilidad, si hubiese sido justo, Remus nunca lo habría abandonado, el nacimiento de Serge sería diferente...

-Supongo que uno de esos tipos, es el padre de tu hermana.

-Hubo un mago... que empezó a verlo con cierta frecuencia...

Pasado

Era el día libre de Remus, y éste disfrutaba al máximo de esos días, podía imaginar por un momento que su cuerpo no estaba sucio, y que Serge y él tenían una vida normal. Su pequeño había cumplido un año, y crecía saludablemente, y no había heredado su maldición. Mientras Serge jugaba con una pequeña escoba de juguete, Remus terminaba de contar y guardar el dinero que estaba ahorrando, algún día lograría reunir lo suficiente para salir de allí, al volverse para buscar a su hijo, Serge ya no estaba en el piso, Remus salió a buscarlo por los pasillos, no podría haber ido muy lejos. Por fin lo halló, junto a uno de los cómodos sillones, de una estancia, Remus alzó a su pequeño demonio y lo beso, cuando se volteó para regresar a su cuarto, una voz conocida lo detuvo.

-Vaya que el mundo es chico, nunca imagine verte en este lugar, y menos con un niño en tus brazos.- Remus volteó y se encontró frente a frente con Lucius Malfoy

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Notas del Autor:

La historia tras el nacimiento de Diandra.

Hola,

Muchas gracias a Kay,Patrick Black, DY y SteffMalfoy por sus comentarios, así como a toda la gente que se ha tomado la molestia de leer mi historia, la cual por cierto se esta volviendo más oscura.

Espero que les guste y espero con ansia sus comentarios. Besos,

Ralza

El amor de mis hijos

Nuevo abandono

Pasado

Remus por un momento no podía creer quien estaba en frente de él. Lucius Malfoy, elegantemente vestido, con su pelo platinado perfectamente cepillado y sus fríos ojos grises mirándolo.

-Malfoy, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.- Remus quería alejarse de él, pero tampoco quería demostrarle al Slytherin que le tenía miedo.

-¿Qué haces en este lugar?- Malfoy se acercó al licántropo y miró al hermoso niño de pelo negro y ojos ámbar, esas facciones, ¿dónde las había visto?

-Trabajo aquí.- Remus bajo la mirada avergonzado, su trabajo no era algo de lo que podía estar orgulloso.

-Vaya, así que esto es lo que les espera a los que son Prefectos y están dentro de los mejores estudiantes de Howgarts. Recuerdo que estudiabas mucho, siempre te veía con un libro en manos, siempre tomando notas en las clases; ¿de qué te sirve todo lo que aprendiste?- Remus se estremeció, no dijo nada por que era la verdad, ¿de que le habían servido todos esos años en Howgarts?

-Si me disculpas, tengo que retirarme.- Con suavidad Remus se dio media vuelta y se alejó del aristócrata.

Presente

-Sabes muy bien como lastimar a mi mamá,- dijo Diandra, mientras tomaba un poco de café.

-Yo me arrepiento de haberle dicho eso, no era mi intención, es solo que... —Lucius se quedo callado, ¿qué podía decir, ¿qué odiaba y amaba a Remus al mismo tiempo?. ¿Qué lo odiaba por ser un licántropo, amigo de Potter y Black? ¿Qué lo amaba por su inteligencia, dulzura y físico?

-No me importa saber nada Lucius, no eres a mí a quien tienes que dar explicaciones, además se lo que pasa por tu mente, amas a mi mamá, pero odias amarlo, te avergüenzas de lo que él representa, y por eso cada vez que estabas cerca de él, le hacías comentarios hirientes.- Lucius asintió levemente- Y aún así lo buscaste...

Pasado

Remus se dirigió a la habitación indicada por Perkins, un cliente muy importante había pagado una considerable suma, con tal de que Remus estuviese con él toda la noche. Remus no sabía quién era, y tenía miedo... que tal si era uno de aquellos sujetos... Al sujetar la perilla de la puerta, se dio cuenta que estaba temblando, y tomó un profundo respiro para controlarse, tenía que hacerlo, gracias a eso Serge tenía un techo, comida y uno que otro juguete.

Al entrar, se dio cuenta que todo estaba oscuro, sus ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse, con paso vacilante camino, buscando a su "cliente". Unos brazos lo rodearon por detrás, y unos labios acariciaron su cuello.

-Malfoy,- murmuró el licántropo al reconocer el aroma del hombre que lo estaba abrazando, pero el rubio no dijo nada; pronto Remus se dio cuenta que no iba obtener palabras de aquel hombre; y simplemente se dejo conducir a la cama.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, las caricias de Lucius Malfoy, fueron amorosas... con cuidado lo desnudo, mientras besaba su cuerpo, como si fuese lo más preciado del mundo. Un nudo se formo en la garganta de Remus, su mente asoció esas caricias por las recibidas tiempo atrás, nada más que en vez de que un pelo platinado cayera sobre su pecho, era uno negro azulado. Lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, y por primera vez desde que estaba en ese odioso lugar, su cuerpo respondió, más cuando la boca de Lucius tomó su erección en una embriagante calidez.

Esa noche Remus se encontró gimiendo y pidiendo más, aunque la petición no era para Lucius Malfoy sino para Sirius Black.

Presente

"Fueron las noches más hermosas de mi vida", pensó Lucius mientras su mente se desconectaba de los recuerdos del pasado.

-Durante los siguientes tres o cuatro meses, fuiste el principal cliente de mi mamá, creo que Serge esta agradecido contigo en ese sentido, por ese tiempo los sujetos que torturaban a mamá, se retiraron. Los lobos solo tienen una pareja de por vida, o eso hemos escuchado, pero creo que el lobo dentro de mamá, asocio algo dentro de ti con su pareja anterior. Serge y yo creemos, que de alguna manera la soledad y el dolor de haber perdido al amor de su vida, hizo que buscará consuelo en el primero que le ofreció amor. Y eso hizo que yo fuera concebida.

Pasado

Remus, camino de un lado a otro de la habitación, sentía como el mundo lo aplastaba, y estaba asustado. Estaba seguro que Lucius lo odiaría por eso, y además cuando Perkins se enterara, seguramente lo iba a echar a la calle.

La puerta se abrió y Lucius entró, como era su costumbre se acerco a Remus sin hacer un solo ruido.

-Malfoy, tengo que decirte algo.- Lucius empezó a desabrochar la túnica del licántropo, hacía unos días que Remus se había mostrado algo arisco con él, pero al parecer hoy era una noche tranquila.- Estoy embarazado.

Fue como un cubetazo de agua fría, lo cubriera, no esperaba eso, él ya tenía un hijo y no pensaba tener más, con furia se separo de Remus.

-¿Y a mi que me importa que estés embarazado? No es mío...

-Malfoy, tienes que creerme, tú eres el padre...

-Quieres que le crea a alguien que abre sus piernas al mejor postor noche tras noche que yo soy el padre, aunque no te culpo, yo también buscaría el hombre más poderoso para hacerle creer que es el padre del bastardo que llevas en tus entrañas.

-No es cierto, - la voz de Remus sonaba dolida.- El lobo me dice que...

-¡No me importa! ¡¿Ni creas que vas a tener acceso a mi dinero o al poder de mi familia! Si es mi hijo seguramente lo hiciste a propósito para obligarme a que me hiciera cargo de ti. ¡Pero eso no te va a funciona! ¡Primero muerto antes que reconocer que he compartido mi cama con un monstruo como tú!

-Yo... yo no quiero nada de ti... solo pensé que tenías derecho a saberlo. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

-¡Desnúdate y ponte sobre tus rodillas y manos! — Remus obedeció en silencio, fue la última vez que Lucius lo tocó y también la única donde lo desgarro tanto física como emocionalmente.

Presente

-Yo... no era que no te quisiese en mi vida, pero comprende, un hombre en mi posición debe cuidarse de los oportunistas…

-Mi mamá no es un oportunista, y creo que lo conocías lo suficiente como para saber que él no sería capaz de algo así.

-Tienes razón.- Lucius bajó la mirada avergonzado, mientras sus pensamientos lo llevaban a lo que paso después de esa noticia.

Pasado

Cuando Lucius salió de la habitación sentía unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, estaba asqueado consigo mismo y se odiaba por lo que había hecho, no importaba que fuese un Mortífago más aún un colaborador cercano de Voldemort. Se odiaba, por que era su propia cobardía la que lo llevado a lastimar a Remus.

Un bebé con Remus, Draco era su orgullo, el pequeño niño era lo que su familia quería, además de ser adorado por su madre… pero no era un hijo concebido en el amor. Lucius sabía perfectamente que él no amaba a Narcisa, sino aquel licántropo que había aguantado su maltrato. ¡¿Cómo era posible que él, se hubiese enamorado de un monstruo! Tenía a una bella esposa, ¡por Merlín, Narcisa provenía de una familia con uno de los linajes más puros y antiguos, ¡¿cómo se había fijado en esa cosa!

En silencio continuo caminando, y casi al salir del lugar se topo con Perkins, al mirarlo supo instintivamente que Remus estaba en problemas, o Perkins lo sacaba a la calle, ó lo obligaba a seguir prostituyéndose en ese estado, y el bebé podría salir lastimado.

-Me alegra verte Perkins,- dijo Lucius con su fría voz.

-¿Alguna queja Lucius?

-Ninguna, sólo quiero hablar de negocios contigo

-Claro, pasemos a mi estudio, ¿te ofrezco una taza de té?

Presente

Lucius se peinó el pelo con su mano, en un gesto nervioso.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer por él, no quería que ninguno de los dos saliera lastimado.

-Pero no estuviste con él en el momento del parto, y el bastardo de Perkins, lo dejo encerrado con Serge, en cuanto empezaron las contracciones.- Los ojos verde-ámbar de Diandra, relampaguearon con furia.- ¿Te imaginas el dolor de mi mamá, al verse con un niño de dos años, sólo?- Una triste sonrisa se dibujo en rostro de la muchacha- Serge no me quería al principio por que pensaba que yo le había hecho daño a mamá.

Pasado

Una nueva contracción atravesó su cuerpo y un leve gemido salió de su boca, su mirada se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su hijo, éste lo miró con aquellos hermosos ojos heredaros de su padre.

-¿Mami?

-No te preocupes mi amor, muy pronto verás a tu hermanita, pero mientras esperamos a que llegue, vamos a continuar con tu cuento- Remus tomó aire y continuo leyendo, sin embargo una parte de su mente tenía miedo, miedo de que algo malo pasara y de que su hijo se quedara solo, miles de imágenes llenaban su cabeza, de repente se veía a si mismo, muerto empapado en su sangre y con su hijo llorando a un lado, hambriento.

Remus sacudió la cabeza y beso la cabeza de su pequeño, no iba a morir, ese no era su momento.

Presente

-Tardó casi 20 horas en traerme a este mundo, y tan sólo una semana para volver a "trabajar", y no lo volviste a buscar hasta después de que abandono ese lugar. ¿Sabías que Perkins lo obligo a compartir la cama con él?- Lucius miró a su hija fijamente.

-Diandra, sé muy bien que Perkins nunca se acostaría con un licántropo.

-No estabas allí, y sabes ¿cuál fue la razón por la que mamá salió de ese lugar?- Lucius hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-Un aborto

Continuará . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Hola,

La historia detrás del aborto de Remus, y el por qué Sirius y Lucius son necesarios.

DY, Patrick Black y Satsuki, mil gracias por sus comentarios, me ayudan mucho a continuar. Y también gracias a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer este fic.

Besos.

El amor de mis hijos

El dolor de la pérdida

Presente

Remus tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de uno de esos raros momentos de paz, y en que su cuerpo no dolía, el reloj marcaba casi el mediodía. Tomando un profundo respiro, reunió fuerzas para levantarse. Sin embargo al moverse el dolor lo hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo, al tiempo que gemía de dolor.

El fuego en la chimenea de su casa se encendió y una figura salió de ella, pronto esa persona lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Toma esto, te ayudará,- Remus tomó el vaso que contenía un líquido verduzco. Poco a poco el dolor cedió.

-Eres un terco Remus, ¿dónde están los pequeños demonios? Se supone que ellos te iban a cuidar.

-No los llames así, salieron a comprar algo para la cena.

-Pero debieron avisarme, alguien tiene que estar contigo...

-¿Para verme morir? No Severus, no voy a limitar la vida de mis hijos, quiero que ellos lleven su vida como siempre. Me duele tenerlos encadenados a un parásito como yo.

-No digas eso,- Severus se sentó enfrente de su amigo- has entregado tu vida a ellos, y haz hecho más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. Serge y Diandra tienen suerte de tenerte como madre.

-Severus, tengo miedo, ¿qué les pasará cuando yo no este aquí?

-Los cuidaré Remus, te lo prometí cuando te encontré en el Hospital. Sabes muy bien que quiero a mis ahijados como si fueran mis hijos.

-Gracias Severus

Pasado

Remus, acabó de arropar a los niños, agradecía que ambos fueran unos niños tranquilos, no lloraban en la noche y eran bastante tranquilos, los momentos en que Serge había rechazado a Diandra habían quedado atrás y, algo en la manera en que sus hijos se comportaban le hacía pensar que compartían una especie de lazo psíquico, tal vez era el resultado de ser hijos de un licántropo, aunque ninguno de los dos lo era.

Un ruido lo alertó, y pronto su olfato detectó un aroma conocido y temido, unas manos se colocaron en sus caderas, y un cuerpo se pegó contra el suyo.

-Vine por ti, tengo planeado especial algo para hoy- Era Perkins.

-¿No voy a trabajar hoy?- preguntó Remus, poco después del nacimiento de Diandra, Perkins se había metido en su cuarto en una de sus noches libres, sin importarle que en la misma habitación estuviesen los niños dormidos había forzado al licántropo ha aceptarlo. A partir de ese momento y durante los siguientes 4 años, Remus ya casi no "trabajaba", Perkins lo había reclamado para sí mismo, era celoso, posesivo, y al mismo tiempo no dejaba de recordarle a Remus que era una zorra.

-No, no quiero que vuelvas al trabajo- Perkins lo empujo a una habitación contigua mientras besaba ávidamente el cuello de aquel monstruo que lo había vuelto loco. Desde Howgarts, había deseado al callado chico de pelo castaño dorado, que siempre estaba al lado del odioso Black.

Al terminar la escuela, supo que era un licántropo, y enterró su deseo, se casó, tenía dos hijos, pero sus sueños traían de vuelta aquellos ojos dorados. Cuando lo encontró en la calle y vio a Serge, decidió vengarse de Remus, sin embargo, no contaba con que Lucius Malfoy apareciera en escena y lo embarazara… eso ataría a Lupin a sus deseos, un hijo de ambos, y aunque los lobos sólo tengan una pareja de por vida, había formas de obligarlos a concebir.

-He estado investigando,- dijo Perkins mientras empujaba dentro de Remus con fuerza, el licántropo estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas.- Es interesante como los monstruos como tú se embarazan.- Remus volteó la cabeza para tratar de mirar a aquel hombre y averiguar que se proponía. Pero Clive lo tomó del cabello y empujo su cabeza contra las almohadas.- Hay un canal que conecta tu recto con tú cámara de fecundación, cuando un lobo esta con su pareja, digamos que sus músculos se contraen abriendo el canal.

Remus estaba temblando, no le gustaba la forma en la que Perkins estaba hablando.

-¿De qué…?

-Supongo que el padre de Serge, sea quien sea, es tu pareja de por vida, pero de alguna forma Lucius logró que lo reconocieras como alguien con quien procrear. Quiero saber que se siente, ¿qué es que un monstruo como tú, que se prostituye lleve a tú hijo en sus entrañas?

-¡No puedes!

-Claro que puedo, hay un hechizo que puede obligar a tus músculos, claro que no creo que te agrade la sensación, pero todo sea por ver que resulta, ¿no Lupin?

-No por favor,- Remus suplicó asustado, no quería un hijo de aquel sujeto, Sirius era el amor de su vida, y Malfoy le había traído consuelo, sus hijos eran producto del amor y agradecimiento; pero con Clive..., pero éste no lo escuchó, Remus escuchó unas palabras en un idioma antiguo siendo pronunciadas, trató de incorporarse pero estaba fuertemente sujetado contra la cama, y después vino el dolor, literalmente algo dentro de él, era atravesado y sintió como los músculos de los que hablaba Perkins eran destrozados.

Presente

-Era muy chico, tenía más de 5 años, pero recuerdo con claridad como mamá no se pudo levantar por dos semanas de la cama.- Serge tomó un poco más de té.- Diandra y yo sabíamos que algo estaba muy mal, pero no el qué.- Sirius rompió el vaso con sus manos.

-Él podía habarme buscado...- no era que Sirius lo pensara realmente, se sentí sofocado y trataba de buscar alguna manera de justificarse a sí mismo.

-Tú estabas celebrando tu boda.- Fue la respuesta de Serge,- gracias al hechizo que nos dio acceso a sus recuerdos, nos dimos cuenta que dos días después de esa noche con Perkins, mamá estaba leyendo el periódico y se enteró de la boda de Sirius Black con James Potter, un gran suceso, el padre del heroico niño que vivió y su padrino quien había sido acusado injustamente por un crimen que no cometió. ¿Dime Black? Después de la muerte de Lily Potter, ¿cuánto tiempo esperaron para volver a acostarse?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves!

-Esa es una pregunta estúpida, nunca hiciste el intento por buscarlo, lo creíste un traidor, y aún después de que te diste cuenta que él era inocente, nunca moviste un dedo para encontrarlo. ¿Para qué? Si de todos modos lograste lo que querías, tu matrimonio con James Potter fue solo la culminación de su amor escondido. Así que no me vengas con reclamos, ¡todo lo que le pasó a mi mamá es tú culpa, y la de James Potter!

Varios comensales voltearon a ver a los dos hombres, Sirius parecía que por un momento iba a explotar, sin embargo, dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por sus ojos.

-Quiero verlo,- fue lo dijo en un sollozo apagado.- Sé que no me crees, pero yo lo amo... realmente lo amo, lo de James, fue un error.

-Un error que mi mamá pago.

En la cafetería muggle, Diandra miró a su padre, sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza.

"Fue horrible, el cuerpo de mamá rechazaba al bebé que llevaba dentro, siempre le dolía algo, vomitaba a cada rato. Perdió mucho peso, pero aún así Perkins no lo dejó en paz. Creo que era de esperar que todo terminara mal... El bebé también era un licántropo, y eso complicó las cosas... tenía como 6 meses de embarazo, y fue después de una de sus transformaciones cuando pasó.

Cuando se despertó se dio cuenta que algo malo había pasado, estaba muy mal herido, pero lo que mas lo asustó fue la sangre entre sus piernas y en el abdomen. Con trabajo se levantó y fue a nuestro cuarto, nunca olvidaré esa imagen, todo lleno de sangre, un brazo colgaba en un ángulo extraño, claro que cuando eres niña sólo captas que tu madre esta mal.

Le pidió ayuda a Perkins, el muy cobarde se asustó, y simplemente nos transportó al hospital, al llegar allí, las enfermeras y médicos se acercaron a nosotros... pero vieron el número que tiene grabado en su muñeca, la clave con la que marcan a todos los licántropos, ¿sabes lo que hicieron?- Lucius tragó saliva.- Nos encerraron en un cuarto, un horrible cuarto sin ventanas y sucio, con fastidió una enfermera entró y vendo sus heridas, pero no le dio nada, ni para el dolor, y tampoco atendió su embarazo.

Nos trajeron comida, creo que nos tenían lástima por ser hijos de un licántropo. "Pobres niños, tan lindos, ¿cómo pueden estar con un monstruo?", eso era lo que oíamos, una y otra vez.

Fueron unas horas, pero afortunadamente, nuestro padrino nos encontró."

-¿Padrino? ¿No sabía que tenían un padrino?

-No lo teníamos hasta ese momento, pero gracias a él, todo se compuso.

Bar del callejón Diagon

-¡Severus Snape es tu padrino!- el gritó de Sirius.

-Él salvó a mi mamá.

"Estábamos solos sentados en el pasillo, cuando él nos vió, y escuchó a una enfermera referirse a que tenían que buscar a nuestros padres, y dejar que ese monstruo se muriera.

-Debería hacer algo útil con su tiempo, en vez de angustiar a unos niños.- La enfermera lo miró y se alejó sin decir palabra, Diandra se soltó a llorar y la abrace, nos vio fijamente, y creo que reconoció algo de nuestros padres en nosotros.

-¿Dónde esta su mamá?- Le señale la habitación, y él nos tomó de la mano, cuando vio quien era se detuvo.- Remus, pero... espérenme un momento niños.- Severus salió de la habitación, y minutos después mamá era atendido en la enfermería de Howgarts"

-Nadie nos dijo nada.- Murmuró Sirius, estaba furioso consigo mismo, y el hecho que Snape hubiese sido el que estuviese al lado de Remus no ayudaba en nada la ira y frustración que crecía dentro de él.

-Creo que Albus, Poppy y Severus se enteraron de toda la historia, ¿cómo, ¿tal vez por el mismo medio que nosotros después utilizamos?. Mamá estuvo en coma, por dos semanas, se hubiera evitado si en el hospital lo hubiesen atendido a tiempo. En fin nuestra vida mejoró después de eso. Nos quedamos en Howgats un año, después con la ayuda de Albus, mamá compró una casa que es donde vivimos ahora.

-¿Perkins no los volvió a molestar?

-Poco después de que mamá recuperará la conciencia, mi padrino fue con ese sujeto, no sé lo que le hizo, pero cuando regresó fue con nuestras cosas, incluso el dinero que mamá había ahorrado. Nunca volvimos a ver a Perkins.

-¿Tú mamá se ha enamorado de alguien más?

-No, gracias a tu jueguito, mamá quedó encadenado a ti, no puede amar a nadie más.

-Quiero verlo, tienes que llevarme con él.

-Lo haré, no por que merezcas una segunda oportunidad, sino por que quiero que mi mamá viva.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-Al parecer hay algo que lo esta consumiendo por dentro, Albus nos explicó que es el lobo dentro de él, se esta matando a sí mismo, el haberse acostado con varios hombres que no tenían lazos emocionales con él, el haber tenido un embarazo no deseado, todo eso lo daño permanentemente. Nunca se recuperó del aborto, pero el proceso degenerativo lo tiene prácticamente inmovilizado, y si sigue así, morirá pronto.- Las últimas palabras salieron con voz forzada, era obvio, que Serge esta sufriendo por la enfermedad de su madre.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo ayude?

-Hay un hechizo antiguo, uno que permite que un licántropo recupere parte de su energía vital, para lograrlo, debe ser su pareja de por vida, la que sea el puente para pasarle esta energía.

-¿Parte?

-Eso dice el libro, Albus tiene la teoría de que si juntamos a las personas con las que el lobo dentro de papá tiene vínculos, tal vez podamos recuperarlo por completo.

-Eso los incluye a ti, Diandra y...

En la cafetería muggle

-¡Sirius Black!- Malfoy escupió el café, pero sus modales y educación se impusieron, y rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

-Sí, él es el padre de Serge, obviamente el lobo tiene un vínculo con él, pero mi hermano insiste en que tu también tienes que estar involucrado, algo dentro de ti logró reaccionar con el lobo...- La esfera que contenía los recuerdos de Remus, emitió un pequeño destello y la chica se paro.

-Diandra, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Mi padrino nos esta llamando, no le gusta que dejemos a mamá sola, quiero pensar que es eso...

-¿Cuál es la otra posibilidad?

-¿Qué mamá haya empeorado?

Continuará...


End file.
